FreelanceSeven
FreelanceSeven (Or Freelance7, doesn't matter) is the seventeenth member of the Brotaku. He is mostly known for being loud, crazy outbursts, his love for chickens, being at the end of most people's "Goddammits", spellchecking, and insulting Reece a lot. History On July 29th, 2011, Freelance and his best friend Kogzilla began a channel called Koglance, with his best friend doing the recording in the beginning. When Freelance got his current laptop, he began to record as well, starting with games like Terraria and Dead Island. His quality eventually improved as he got better equipment, and soon enough, he met his first youtube friend, WalrusTash. He finished his first Let's Play with Walrus. Midway through Koglance's lifespan, Freelance joined a group called Cleverpeople through TheCustardCreamer, where he met ArcIndian, Ninvampirate, and Shadowdancerbob. After some convincing by his friend Saulman, Freelance eventually quit Koglance, as his friend never put any more videos up (they are still best friends today), and he wasn't able to finish any of his series. He started his own channel, FreelanceSeven (Freelance7 was taken) on July 16th, 2012, almost a year after Koglance started. On this channel, Freelance was able to finish the series he started, like Cry of Fear Coop, Sleeping Dogs, and Far Cry 3. On August 31st, 2012, Freelance's mother passed away. He recovered from it quickly, however, thinking his mother wouldn't want him to stop working, so he still uploaded videos after her death, wanting to make her proud. A year later, Freelance was contacted by VISO Games to become a partner. On October 21st, 2013, Freelance became fully partnered with VISO, now getting paid for doing what he loved. That same month, Freelance's friend, Shadowdancerbob, introduced him to CMR1990 and his group The Brotaku. Freelance joined them in their recordings. Eventually, on January 21st, 2014, Freelance, along with PoorlyDrawnPony, became official members of the Brotaku. Freelance is still an active member to this day. Personality/Style Freelance is loud, crazy, sarcastic, and has an insane love for chickens. He has a tendency to put chickens in places, making it his mark. He always loves to make fun of other people, especially Reece. He is usually random and says what comes to him first. He does try to help where he can, but is usually building stuff on his own. He is mostly the subject of the other member's "Goddammits". Channel Freelance probably has the most productive channel in the group. He is close to, if not, at 800 videos and counting. He is also partnered with VISO Games. He does much more than just Minecraft. He has several different series: *Rage Play: Freelance plays a known to be hard game. *Check Dis Shiz: Freelance plays an early access game for others to check out. *What The Shit: Freelance plays some of the worst games ever. Games Finished: *Cry Of Fear Coop With WalrusTash *Sleeping Dogs And All Of It's DLCs *The Walking Dead 400 Days *Metro Last Light and All Of It's DLCs *Bioshock Infinite *Dark Souls Prepare To Die Edition *Far Cry 3 and Blood Dragon *Gone Home *Hitman: Blood Money, Professional Difficulty, Silent Assassin Rating Trivia *He is openly agnostic. *Currently lives with his family, his dad and sister, him being the youngest child. *He is partnered with VISO. *He loves chickens. *He loves games made by Bethesda, like Skyrim and Fallout 3. *He has ADHD, and takes medication for it. *Started to get into anime around November 2013. *His favorite anime is Attack on Titan, he even has a cosplay outfit of Eren Jaeger. *He is one of the only Brotakus who doesn't watch MLP. *Takes fighting lessons. He is learning how to use swords, staffs, hammers, axes, hatchets, throwing knives, bows, and more. *Has 3 animals: 2 cats (Mickey, Minny), and 1 golden retriever (Brady). *Can put both legs over his head (can't walk though). *Does not like talking in front of people about things he does not care about. *Loves to write. *Records gameplay using his laptop on his bed. *Knows more Spanish than the average Californian (Spanish 3 student). *Does not care for Pokemon. The only part of the Pokemon games that he likes is the ability to ride a bicycle. *Is known to spellcheck and grammar check (rarely), due to being in AP English classes. *Does not know how to ride a bike. *Didn't fully learn how to tie his shoes until he was 15. *Is also an amateur voice actor. *His name comes from his love for the game Mercenaries, but never wanted to call himself Mercenary. *His current Minecraft skin is him in his flannel shirt with his Attack on Titan key necklace. *Favorite Youtubers are UberHaxorNova, Helloween4545, Game Grumps, Two Best Friends, and GassyMexican. *Is not a fan of sports. Quotes/Catchphrases *"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" - Multiple occasions *"Fire, IT SPREADS!" - When setting Tsuki's house on fire *"Okay...okay...okay...okay...okay...who blew up my house?" - When finding his house blown up *"Take the fish." *"Needs more chickens." *"Needs more Freelance." *"GUYS, HELP!" When his house was being burnt down by Tsuki. *"Don't do et!" *"Chickens?" *"I wasn't the person ''with ''the penis, I ''was ''the penis." - MineZ With Friends Part 1 *"The child molester has become the molested!" *"What is cloud gaming?" *"Why does Bo Jackson use 5-Hour Energy?" *"Why does Bo Jackson use cloud gaming?" *"Well now you are making it sound like you wipe your ass with your wrist." -Galactic Adventures of Brotaku Part 4